A Ghost From The Past
by xoxocandyliciousxoxo
Summary: Summary: Jesse has had enough he thinks he is holding Suze from a better future. So he goes to Paul. Paul refuses to exorcize Jesse, but offers to send Jesse back to his time, the night he was killed. but why is Paul being so generous?
1. Chapter 1

A Ghost From The Past

Summary: Jesse has had enough; he thinks he is holding Suze from a better future. So he goes to Paul for to off him. Paul refuses to exorcize Jesse, but offers to send Jesse back to his time, the night he was killed, Jesse questions Paul's generous offer. Paul tells Jesse that Suze won't remember Jesse after he's gone. Jesse agrees leaving a happy Paul whose thinking now that Jesse is gone Suze is his. He has no idea how wrong he is, like they say love concurs all, Suze remember and plans for a trip back in time. Its Déjà vu once again when the 1850 gets a makeover.

Chapter 1

_The story is based before Twilight but after Haunted_

Jesse's P.O.V

I was sitting at the window sit again, before life was so boring, I would sit there and think about life before I died, but every time I thought about it, my thoughts would lead to the day I died, or should I say the day I was murdered. You see what happened was my padre arranged a future bride for me with my uncle, I was not that surprised really because when you got to my age, it was only reasonable that you got a bride and produce a family and hopefully a son to takeover the ranch after I died.

I was not looking forward to meeting this mysterious bride, I guess in my head I have always had this crazy Idea that I would fall in love before I got married, but by the look of things my plans were just crushed. So I went to see my wife to be, but was really surprised to see my cousin Maria, her padre uncle Leonato who was eying my padre really weird.

I said my welcome's to them and sat besides my padre. They started talking about what a wonderful, beautiful, well mannered wife they had found me.

Maria and I looked at them, waiting for them to tell the name of such a wonderful person, well in my case anyway in Maria's case it was probably so that she laughs at who ever it was, well because in her sad big head, she believes no one is better than her. Which probably the reason why when they told me that my bride to be was MARIA.

It was a bigger shocker, considering Maria's face it was obvious she knew nothing off the marriage. It was like all my air supply was cancelled, I suddenly found it hard to breathe, I was going to reject such an awful match when my padre gave me a glare that said "don't you dare". Knowing my padre, I thanked my uncle and looked forward to my marriage with hell.

Later on I leant that the marriage would be taking place in a month's time, something to do with the fact that my padre knew I would try and find a way out of the wedding. Days turned to weeks and before I knew it, time had come for my appointment with hell (Maria). During the past weeks I had been hearing rumours about Maria courting Felix Diego. Felix was not a very nice man; he was a slave runner and believed in making other people's lives a nightmare. Uncle Leonato hated Felix, they were mortal enemies and uncle would hate if Maria and Felix were to be married, I think that's probably why he arranged this marriage. I ignored these rumours and set off to get married.

I had to stay at the boarding house before I set off to Maria's ranch, I knew the boarding house was a place of drunken idiots and violence, but I wasn't really that scared because you see, most of these people knew who I was and you would have to pretty stupid to cross my path. I know hot to handle myself, I am good with knives, I had used them once or twice in the past (all those times was not my fault, it was only in self defence).

So I was pretty safe, or so I thought. I checked my horse and went off to bed. I was dreaming or so I should say having nightmares about my soon to be wife Maria, when suddenly I felt something tight on my neck, it felt like a rope, I tried t o pull it away, but couldn't really do much because I soon felt weak coz of lack of air, soon everything went dark.

When I woke up, nothing felt different at all, that was until I tried to open the door, but walked through it. I soon realised that I was dead, later on I found out that Maria and Felix had organised my murder and buried me in the back garden. When I didn't show up at my wedding everyone thought I had run off coz of cold feet.

My padre was disappointed, because of my death the De Silva clan ended when my padre died, my sisters got married, some died of different diseases, Maria and Felix got married after a year of Maria's pretend mourning of my departure, and they never had kids.

I stayed a ghost for what seemed like ages, if you were counting it would be a century and a half to be exact. I watched medicine improve, new inventions even the way people talked started to change. Since ghosts can't sleep I watched day and night for what seemed to be like forever.

The boarding house closed after a while, after a century and a half reconstruction started, the boarding was being redeveloped, and it was soon transformed into a marvellous looking Victorian house, the husband Andy was getting remarried to a woman who had a daughter so they needed a bigger place to live. The all seemed happy for the new arrival, but not me coz it made no difference to me.

That was until I met her she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, not to mention the most stubborn. Forget the whole beautiful thing, the most surprising thing about Susannah (the girl's name) is that she could see, talk and touch me. At first she wanted me to live, but I wasn't going to leave the only person who could see me, so I stayed. Soon we became friends after I saved her from many near death situations; she is such an accident prone. After a while our friendship turned into a relationship, well on my side anyway, I soon became aware that I loved her, I knew it wouldn't work out, so I kept it to myself besides would she ever love a ghost.

I thought she only saw me as a big brother that was until last night when I kissed her at the graveyard and to surprise she responded with much force and love. I haven't seen her since last night so I came today, to wait for her, maybe I cam get another one of her mind blowing kisses. I can't help but wonder if she wants to go further. Nombre De Dios I can not believe I am actually thinking about this. It's not like I want to sleep with her.

"You know you want to" said a voice in my head.

I can not believe this, ok so I have thought about my dark skin against her light skin together, hoping to hear her mourning my name, as I go further into her, to kiss her until she goes mad, hopefully tease her before I go into her. OH MY DIOS I SHOULD NOT BE HAVING SUCH UN GENTLE MAN THOUGHTS.

My parents would have been really angry with me, if they ever found out. But it's kind off hard not to think about her in that way considering she dresses, her clothes are always short not to mention tight, so it's really hard not to think of her in that way. I just can't help but wonder if she wants me the way I want her, maybe one day she will have me for the night

I was so caught up with what I was thinking that I didn't hear Susannah come in, I was suddenly aware when I heard her soft voice call my name. I wonder what she wants.

"Jesse…….Jesse" she called again, I wonder what she wants considering she is taking a shower. I stood up and went to the bathroom door and knocked softly, I wouldn't want to scare her.

Suze's P.O.V

Today we had just had PE; I hate PE because it involves running which means sweating. I had to take a shower before I saw Jesse, he's lucky he's s ghost he doesn't sweat or get body odour after running, not that he ever does any, all he does is read and pet that ugly cat.

I was busy thinking about Jesse when I heard a soft nock on the door, I knew who it was, only Jesse knocks that soft, so simply said "come in" I was gonna tease him so bad today that in the end he's gonna wanna take a cold shower.

He came in and I popped my head out of the shower curtain and said "oh Jesse hi, how was you day" I knew the shower curtain was see through and Jesse suddenly realised that too, considering how red he was turning.

"What's wrong, you don't look too good" I said teasingly, like I said I was gonna bring excitement into his life today.

"Y…….y…….y……yes querida" he said finally, his eyes were popping out as I put my one of my legs out.

"Jesse be a sweetie and pass me the towel" I said but he just stood there looking dead, well maybe dead is not the word considering his dead.

So I got out of the shower and stood in front of him in nude, waved my hand across his face and said "hey you in there" now his mouth was hanging open but he still wasn't moving, so I went over next to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard, he still didn't respond so I did the only thing that I knew would get him out of his dream world. I took his hand and placed it on my left breast, let's just say he responded quickly then.

He started messaging my breasts and kisses me at the same time; I had to respond so I put my hands under his rock hard chest and made little circles on his muscles, messaging with my other hand moving down to his pants.

He was still distracted with my breasts, than he didn't see what I was doing until I started messaging down below, that's when he suddenly became aware of what we were doing, he started backing away and threw me his shirt before he went out.

I kicked myself mentally; I mean I nearly got him to second base, next time I will have to distract him more. I put his shirt on and went out of the bathroom. I found him sitting by the window sit, the same way when I first saw him except now he was shirtless meaning he was a lot sexy and irresistible.

He was pretending not to see, by ignoring me and reading his stupid book, only I knew he wasn't really reading because I don't know many people who read their books upside down, so he was definitely looking at me, so I decided to give him a show he was barging for.

Jesse's P.O.V

I can not believe what just happened, Susannah called me to pass her a towel, and things led to another. I remember exactly what happened, she got out of the shower naked and I froze, she came and kissed me yet I still couldn't move that was until I found my hand stroking her breasts, since I had forgotten her towel I gave her my shirt, and she just came out of the bathroom wearing my shirt, let's just say it looked better on her than it ever did on me.

The ties on it was open just enough to expose her cleavage, you could see the outline of her breasts outside my shirt, I knew she wasn't wearing any undergarments not that I minded, I quickly turned to my book.

I wasn't really reading it so when she wasn't looking I took a few glances at her, she then started to pull my shirt off and I couldn't stop staring, soon her chest was now exposed again, she opened her drawers and found her new undergarments, they were black with lace, I tore my eyes away from her, I knew this couldn't go on, I was stopping her from living her life, marriage, kids and no matter how much I loved her I couldn't do this to her, so I went to the only person I knew could help me.

SLATER

I thought of Slater and materialized in his bathroom, I wondered why I was in his bathroom until I saw him looking in the mirror. How vain can one guy get?

"Slater" I said my voice was cold, he turned round and I saw the enormous black eye he had, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dios what happened to you" I hid my chuckle and pretended I actually cared, he simply turned to me and said "let me guess's he told you I tried to make a move on her, she gave me a black eye and now she wants you to finish me right" now I was laughing, I mean Susannah doesn't mind me touching her, but when Slater does it he gets the bating of a lifetime.

"Actually that's not why I am here" I said after I settled down on the laughing.

"Oh really, so what have I done to receive such a pleasant visit Rico" he said, I glared at him he quickly said "what I meant was what can I do for you, exorcism or send you back to your time"

Wait a minute did he just say send me back to my time, I questioned him and he said "well well well Rico you finally came to your senses and gave Suze up" he saw how serious I was and said "I can send you back to the night Diego killed you and you can save yourself and live you life" I asked what the catch was and he said "Suze won't remember you after you are gone" I figured it was for the best and agreed.

After a few minutes he was doing so chanting in Latin, soon everything went black, the next thing I knew I was back in my bed, and then I knew I was back.

Suze's P.O.V

Jesse didn't come back, I tried calling him but he never answered, I went to father D to ask he just looked at me as if I was mad, he said he knew of no one with such a name that's when I knew. PAUL.

I found him at his locker; I got to the point straight away.

"Where is he" I asked I was nearly in tears and that's something you don't see everyday so everyone was now looking at us and I didn't care.

"Who are you talking about" he asked so dumbly, I couldn't take it anymore so I punched him thinking about Jesse all the time, every punch I gave him was the cold shoulder Jesse gave me, I threw one last punch that broke his nose and said " this is for taking the guy I loved away from me"

I pulled his collar and strangled him the pulled him closer so he could hear me as I hissed "now where is he". He looked at e straight in the eye and said "Rico came to me for help, he wanted to be exorcized so you could have a life without him, but I guess you love was too strong that's why you remember him and no one else. So instead I offered to send him back to his time".

Jesse went back thinking it was the best for me, what he doesn't get it is, I have no life without him, so I said to Paul "then do me a favour and send me back to his time then"

That's how I found myself in a circle with Paul saying some Latin, which I had no freaking clue what he was saying.

Everything soon went black and later on found myself outside my door, well it wasn't really my door coz it looked kinda new, the wood I mean that's when I knew I had made it.

This is mi first fanfic so plz be kind, but do comment and review

I had removed the story 4 a spell check hope it didn't confuse u

Xoxocandyliciousxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own some of the characters (Jesse, Suze, Paul, Diego, Maria) but the rest are all mine.**

Thanks mediatorgal for agreeing to edit mi story, personally I am crap spelling n u a such a life saver, if u have any ideas, or u wanna change sommin just change n give me a shout.

Chapter 2

Suze's P.O.V

When I arrived in Jesse's time it was darker than I had left, must be time difference. I decided against going after Jesse now, I would beat the crap out of him, after I take all my anger out on Diego. I mean how could Jesse do this to me, dumping me is one thing but leaving me without telling me, that's just horrid. But it's kinda hard to stay mad at him with a face as cute as his.

I was still daydreaming about Jesse, that I didn't hear the foot steps coming up the stairs. I decided to hide and see who it was, probably explains why I wasn't that surprised when I saw Diego doing what he thought was quietly creeping into Jesse's room. I figured Jesse would take care of him, but then Diego killed Jesse once he might do it again, so I went into the room to find Diego desperately trying to kill Jesse, who was struggling to get free. So I did what any American citizen would do.

"Hey, here is a suggestion how about let him go." I said, I was still leaning against the doorway.

Diego looked up for a minute, and then went back to strangling Jesse as if he hadn't heard me.

So I repeated myself again and this time Diego spoke.

"And what is the lady of the night going to do if I don't let go?" his voice was filled with arrogance and proud. Say what, did he just call me a hooker; being dumped is one thing but being called a hooker that's low, way low. So I went to him, tapped him on the shoulder, as soon as he turned, I punched him hard in the face, the punch was so hard it knocked him over, leaving Jesse to breathe.

Before he got up, I jumped on top of him and began punching him senseless. I punched him on his precious face, then kneed him hard in the groin, smiled at him and hissed in his ear "No one, and I repeat no one, calls me a hooker and gets away with it." I looked at Jesse and said "Hey Jesse, how about you call the police or whatever you have in this century".

Jesse stood up, from his bed and left for the police, I just sat on Diego, whilst checking my nicely manicured nails, I had just had then done today, I'm not the kinda girl who worries too much about nails that much, but today I had them done cause I was planning on doing something special for his birthday, it's coming up in a few days and since I can't get him anything useful I decided to give him myself.

I was still thinking if I could still give him, my special present when Diego finally talked.

"Get off me, you crazy ramera!" as he spoke his voice was filled with pain. I just ignored him; it wasn't that hard really, until he tried to flip me over, luckily Jesse came back with the sheriff.

The sheriff wasn't so surprised with Diego; I guess he wasn't what you would call a good guy. The sheriff was in his 30's, was decent looking, but then aren't all Latino's sexy looking? He took Diego for attempted murder and lots of other things I didn't quite catch. After they left Jesse said one thing that brought me back in the room.

"_Susannah."_

Jesse's P.O.V

_Susannah_

_What on earth was she doing here?_

"Susannah." I said again, she just looked at me as if she had run out of words.

"Why" she asked "why did you leave Jesse, did it pain you too much to be around me"

Oh Dios she thinks I hated her, but that isn't true, I love her more than anything. I stared at the sea; this room had the best view of the entire house probably why I choose it.

"Jesse, look at me." Her voice was quite almost scared as if she feared my answer, so I decided to be honest with her.

"Cause it pained me too much to stay, knowing I was keeping you from having a future, one with kids and a family. I just couldn't do it!" I replied, still looking out the window and waited for her reply.

"Did it ever occur to you that without you I have no future? What's the point of loving someone if you can't even be with them? You left before I could tell you, three simple words, the kind of words I only dream you will one day tell me." Her voice was shaky, but as she said this she moved closer to me until she was touching my chest. Wait ...never mind that, did she just say she loves me.

I turned round, looked her in the eye and said "Querida if I knew you felt that way, I wouldn't have left." As soon as she heard that, she threw her arms around my neck and started kissing me hard, what else could I do, I simply responded by kissing her back with just as much force and passion as hers.

After a few minutes, when we came out for breath she asked "So what do we do now?"

She had a point there, I hadn't really thought of it that much and it was kinda hard to concentrate with her kissing me softly up my neck.

"Qu- qu- querida" I moaned "I guess we are going to have to ride to my family's ranch, and then see where it goes from there. But until tomorrow we will have to spend the night here". She looked up at me, I could see the hunger in her eyes, it was probably a reflection from my own. So just to be safe, I decided to sleep on the floor, when I voiced this to her she refused and said the bed was big enough for the both of us.

She could probably sense that I wasn't comfortable with the idea so she said "Don't worry I'll keep my hands to myself" she gave me the innocent look and jumped on the bed and patted a space besides her.

Suze's P.O.V

When I woke up the sun was shinning brightly towards the bed ,it was starting to annoy me, I know it's the 1850 but couldn't they put curtains that actually work, talk about nasty room service. Never mind that, I just remembered, I just slept with Jesse. Okay not that kind of slept, but shared a bed with Jesse, that's an improvement right.

Talking about Jesse, for someone who wanted me to keep my hands to myself, he wasn't doing such a good job himself. Considering his hands were wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him, not that I minded. I was just getting comfortable when I heard a knock; I woke Jesse up and went to hide behind the door.

Jesse opened the door to reveal, one embarrassed Mrs O'Neil. I guess guys don't walk around without shirts in this century. Jesse muttered his apologies, closed the door, told me shut up because I was starting to giggle- that's right- me, Susannah Simon was giggling-, put on his shirt, covering his killer abs, then went back to talk to Mrs O'Neil.

"Signor De Silva I am very sorry for the inconvenience and would gladly return the money you paid for your room." Her voice was squeaky and high – pitched. Jesse being the gentleman he is refused the money and told Mrs O'Neil that he would be returning home today.

After a few minutes after we cleaned up, Jesse and I were on the bed discussing what to do next, I got bored so I started tracing my finger from Jesse's abs to his mouth, and Jesse quickly responded and started kissing me from my neck up to my lips. I pulled him towards the bed, he followed me obediently, I couldn't help think maybe today was gonna be the day I finally loose my big 'V'. Jesse was now kissing me hungrily, I knew what he wanted and I was more than willing to give.

He kept kissing, I opened my mouth slightly and he let his tongue in, messaging mine softly, I mourned a little, soon he put his strong hands under my shirt and unclipped my bra, then started to pull my shirt off, he paused as to see what I thought, I simply shrugged, he proceeded, I did the same and pulled his shirt off. I paused and looked at his abs and sighed a little, and went back to kissing him. Jesse got on top of me, carefully not to squash me, he kept kissing, I was getting tired of this, I wanted more, so I worked on his pants trying to find a way to take them off, that's when I heard a knock, I groaned, Jesse did the same as he got off me. He threw my shirt at me, put his own and went to answer the door.

He opened the door and smiled, you could see by miles that his smile was fake, he was still pissed we were interrupted.

At the door was Mrs O'Neil, she smiled at Jesse and started speaking lots of Spanish, the only part I heard was "Signor De Silva, your horse is waiting for you outside. Would you like help with your bags?" Jesse said no politely and thanked Mrs O'Neil for hospitality.

Jesse closed the door and smiled lovingly towards me and asked "Querida, how would you like to come to my family ranch with me?"

I smiled, I really couldn't help it.

"Really?" I asked "You want me to come and meet your family?" He smiled and nodded, but I still questioned him "I mean my own family is a nightmare, and if you weren't a ghost then, I wouldn't have let you see them." He chuckled, kissed me lightly on the cheek and said "Querida you worry too much."

Jesse's P.O.V

I said good-bye to the O'Neil's and went to the barn to wait for Susannah. I had told her to come through the window, if Mrs O'Neil had seen her, she would probably call her lady of the night or a "hooker" as Susannah says and I know how much she hates being called that. Besides if all the other drunken men had seen her, they would have harassed her, she's simply too good looking, she has no idea of it, but I and other men who meet her notice this. I was still thinking about Susannah when I felt the softest hands I have ever felt, cover my eyes, I knew who it was.

"Guess who!" she cooed, "If you get it right you get a special prize!"

"Mmmmm let me guess, the most attractive woman I have ever met, who goes by the name Susannah?"

"Almost right," she said while removing her hands off my eyes.

"The name is Susannah, but I don't know about the most attractive woman bit," she replied as she hugged me.

"But you are the most attractive woman I have ever seen," I said whilst, softly stroking her arms.

I guess my answer was just what she wanted to know, considering the next thing I knew was, the hot kisses coming up my neck.

I stopped her before she got to my mouth; she looked at me questionably and asked what was wrong.

I sighed and said "Querida if someone saw us, I would never hear the end of it." She smiled in relief and I continued.

"But when we get to the ranch, we will have lots of time for that and more." She smiled and said "I'll be waiting." Her voice was so sexy, that I shivered. She smirked, and went to stroke my horse.

"Diablo." I said, referring to the horse.

"Huh? What?" She questioned.

"Did you just call me the devil?"

I chuckled and said "No querida I meant the horse's name." She blushed and muttered something I didn't quite catch.

I was about to jump on the horse, when I saw Susannah looking at me, as if to say_ "Well?"_

"What?" I asked, she can't be scared of horses can she? I mean it's Susannah! She beats up all the guys in her school.

"Well what am I supposed to do with my bag?" she asked, lifting her bag in my face.

"Just throw it over here and I'll put it over…….wait you brought a bag?" She looked at me as if I was stupid and said "Well duh, I'm a girl I always come prepared."

I took her bag and threw it near mine. I wonder what's in the bag.

I jumped on the horse, but Susannah still remained on the ground. What now?

"Have you ever ridden a horse before" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering- where are your manners, De Silva?" she replied as she jumped on the horse. I rolled my eyes as we set off.

During the way, Susannah kept asking my lot's of questions, "How many sisters do you have?"…."What are their names?"…."How about your mom?"…….."What's your dad like?"…….."Will they like me?" I couldn't help but laugh, she was blabbing which meant she was nervous.

"Relax, Querida, they will love you!" I told as we approached the house, we went to the barn to leave Diablo, and then went back to the front door.

Her eyes went massive "How rich are you?" she asked whilst looking around the house

"Well I have a big family and it is a ranch after all" I said before knocking. The door was opened by my little sister Alita. Alita, or Lita for short, is my youngest sister after Isabella and I love her most after Susannah of course.

"Jesse!" she said looking shocked at the sight of me, she probably didn't see Susannah who was behind me.

Suze's P.O.V

"Jesse!" said a little girl who opened the door. She had all of Jesse's features; she looked about 10 or so. She pulled Jesse in and hugged him, I just stood there looking amused ...I mean big old Jesse is a softie when it comes to family, who would have guessed. The little girl finally noticed me, she looked at Jesse and started speaking in Spanish, and the only thing I could understand was Jesse saying my name. After they finished talking, she pulled Jesse inside then looked at me and gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen and said "Susannah! What a pretty name- I am very pleased to meet you!"

I smiled back at her and replied "Thanks! Nice to meet you too, but please call me Suze, only Jesse calls me Susannah." She looked at Jesse who was now blushing and said "Well come in and meet Madre."

Jesse pulled me in and guided me towards what looked like the kitchen.

"Mama, Jesse is back!" Alita said (Jesse told me her name before we got to the kitchen).

Jesse's mom turned to look at Jesse and said "Jesse! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading to your wedding?" She had a thick Spanish accent, just like Jesse's; she was quite pretty for her age.

"I am not going." His voice was calm as he spoke and sighed as he waited for his mother's response.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING, WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU ARE NOT GOING???" Shouted a voice from behind, I turned round to find an older version of Jesse, who I figured it must have been Jesse's dad.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW YOU ARE DISGRACING OUR FAMILY???" He continued with his shouting. Everyone was silent. I guess women and sons were scared of their dad's in the 1850's, but Jesse didn't deserve all this, he barely survived Diego and if it wasn't for me he would be dead now.

Besides Jesse's dad was giving me a headache, so I decided to answer his question.

"Can you shut up, for a minute? How about ask your son why he didn't go and marry that skank, Maria?" As I spoke my voice was filled with anger, if he wasn't Jesse's dad I would have knocked his lights out.

Everyone turned round to look at me; I was still standing behind Jesse, so no-one had seen me.

"Who are you, and who gave you the right to answer me like that?" Antonio asked.

I was about to answer him when Jesse spoke.

"She's the woman, who saved my life. Diego was going to kill me in my sleep, but she saw him and got him before he could finish his job." Jesse replied.

_Read n review _

Thanx 4 helping

:Rhiannon:


	3. Chapter 3

special thanx to raz mi ediator, she kept me going, without her this chapter wouldn't exist.

this is u raz n thanx again

xoxocandyliciousxoxo

Chapter 3

I do not own most of these characters they belong 2 meg cabot.

Suze's P.O.V

"_She's the woman, who saved my life. Diego was going to kill me in my sleep, but she saw him and got him before he could finish his job." Jesse replied._

_Everyone went quite as if they expected jesse to say it was all a joke. The silence was getting freaky, so I decided to speak._

"_look, I know this might come as a shock to you" I started "but that skunk………….i mean maria was gonna off jesse"_

_Everyone looked at me…………..i guess no one ever called maria a skunk, a name I think she fully deserves_

"_it's true madre" jesse said after a few minutes of silence " I had gone to bed….. when I was woken up by diego strungling me, I tried to fight free, but it was too late……………I gave up hope until Susannah came and beat deigo off._

_Everyone ……..well jesse's mom and dad paused to take everything in. after a while Antonio (jesse's dad) finaly spoke._

"_if what you say is true" he paused "then I apologise for my out burst and thank you for saving my son's life"_

"_it's no big deal" I said "I only did what any true American would do"_

"_then accept our gratitude" jesse's mom said " and stay with us as long as you wish "_

"_thank you" it told them_

"_madre" jesse started "Susannah was supposed to stay at the Mission, but the good father got ill………….,"_

" _not a problem at all" jesse's mom inturupted "she is more than welcome to stay here as long as she wants"_

"_Thank you, Mrs De Silva" I said sincerely " you have no idea how much this means to me"_

"_think nothing of it" she says "and please call me Beatriz, and jesse take Susannah to your sister rooms, they'll give her some more comfotable clothes"_

"_si mama" jesse replied "Susannah come, I'll introduce you to my sisters"_

_We left the kitchen, with jesse's arm round mine, you know like them posh people. __When we got to the top of the stairs, jesse started telling me which room was for which sister._

"_you will be staying in the guest room" he paused and said in barely a whisper "mine is across from yours………and if you ever need anything" he winked "don't hesitate to come"_

_He's words left me speechless, while he's wink sent chills down my spine._

_I couldn't help but blush, I knew what he meant, he didn't have to explain it. And I knew if we didn't go to his sisters now, I wouldn't we able to control actions._

"_can we go now" I asked, my voice was getting husky, I was finding it hard to breathe right now._

"_careful querida" he chuckled "if someone heard your voice they would think………………."_

_He moved closer to me, I shivered, I could feel the heat in his breath and it was getting me all hot and bothered._

_When he saw my reaction he, moved closer, touched my cheek softly, then trailed across to my lips, and soflty moving down my neck, I stopped him before he could reach my chest area_

"_jesse don't" I said, breathing really heavy "you parents…….your sisters .they might hear, I don't want to give them the expression that I just wanna ravish you" Don't get me wrong, i didn't hate what he was doing, but a girl's got to save something for his birthday._

"_sorry querida" he whispered "I don't know what came over me, it's just hard to think straight when I'm around you"_

_I smiled "it's good to know , but right now we need to get moving"_

_He nodded, then motioned me to the room on the left. He knocked sofly, the door was opened by a girl about 15, same skin tone as Jesse, even had the same features._

"_jesse" she said, she rushed over to jesse, hugged him, I guess it took him by surprise since he stumbled back a little._

"_Mercedes" jesse exclaimed in a happy tone. You could see he loved his sister dearly. another reason I love him, he's so caring._

"_this is Susannah" he said pointing at me, I smiled and gave a little wave. "She will be staying with us, and mama said you need to find clothes for her"_

_Mercedes nodded and motioned me to follow her, I obeyed and followed her inside, the room was about the same size as mine, but hers was lavender coloured, she had all the _

_Needed stuff, you know a closet, a table where there was all her make-up, mirrors and perfumes. She even had a canopy bed, just like my own._

_I sat on the bed, while she went through her closet, trying to find something my size. After a few minutes she brought, an emerald coloured dress, I thought it was perfect, until I saw the hoop skirt._

"_look, I don't mean to be rude or anything" I said standing up " but there is no way I am wearing that" I pointed at the hoop_

_She looked at me thoughtfully, with her big brown eyes. Then said "do you want me to call jesse, so you can talk"._

_I nodded and sat back down. She put the dress on the bed next to me. Then headed out of the door to find jesse._

* * *

_Jesse came a few minutes after. He came and sat next to me. "what's wrong querida" he asked. I looked at him with sad eyes, he sensed something was wrong so , he pulled me closer to him, then hugged me._

_I could hear his heartbeat since my head was on his abs – his abdominal muscles were deeply ridged, and covered with a light dusting of silky black hair._

_I started trailing my fingers softly up and down his chest. Then slowly started untying the ties on his shirt._

_Jesse swallowed. Hard._

"_querida" he whispered hoarsely "please don't"  
_

"_why" I asked. Now I was kissing his chest, __it didn't seem like Jesse HATED it either. I could... I could hear him sigh._

"_if you continue" he started "I might not be able to stop myself"._

_I didn't have any objection, it wasn't so hard to forget about what i had just said outside, besides if he just take me and ravish me, so I asked "and what's so wrong with that"_

"_querida" he warned. His voice was still horse but I still managed to hear the firmness._

"_fine" I muttered. I stopped kissing him, but I didn't want to get off him, so I placed my head on his lap and looked at him._

"_So what's wrong with dress" he asked "Mercedes told me you refused to wear it"_

"_hoops" I answered automatically. "I know it's the lamest excuse, but they look horrid not to meantion they make me look fat"_

_Jesse shook his head, I knew he was gonna trick me into wearing those hideous dresses._

"_Querida" he started " you know I would do anything to make you happy"_

_I nodded, I knew I was gonna loose this, so why bother arguing._

"_would you do the same for me" he asked, carefully as if he knew on the next question I was gonna explode._

"_yeah" I said carefully. I knew where he was going with this and I didn't like it._

_He looked at me. His black eyes were bright on me. "and would you be willing to give the dresses a chance" he asked . when he saw I wasn't even thinking about it, he continued "for me"_

_I really tried to look away from his eyes, he was now doing the puppy eyes and he looked so hot doing it. Who could say no to those eyes._

_I paused, as if thinking about it, for a while. "fine, but I aren't wearing no hoops"_

"_fine, you win" he said placing his hands in front of him as if defeated._

_He leaned down to kiss my cheek, but I moved my head slightly so that he caught my lips.__I could sense his shock, but very quickly he recovered and his arm around my head tightened, drawing me closer to him. _

_Returning my kiss, his lips parted a little and he began to deepen our kiss. I guess we both had forgotten about our previous objections, I thought hazily as I sighed against his lips and hoped that he wouldn't stop..._

_But he raised his head and moved back. "querida, we shouldn't" he murmured,whilst running his fingers through his dark thick hair_

"_fine" I groaned staring at him "besides I need to get changed"_

_Jesse stood up kissed me on my forehead then left the room. _

_After a minute or so Mercedes, Martha, Josephina came to help me get dressed._

_I chose this awesome emerald dress, it was low cut on the chest, I didn't wear any hoops, but I still had to wear a corset. Which wasn't really a bad thing cause it pushed my 34B making them seem bigger than before._

_Whilist getting dressed I found out that you have to get dressed for dinner. Everynight. No wonder Jesse never calls me Suze, they are so posh like._

_No, I am not kidding. You have to get dressed up. Don't get me wrong I don't hate getting dressed up, but doing it everynight, that's kinda like Kelly Prescott's kinda thing._

_After getting dressed, Martha was telling me about the whole sitting plan._

"P_adre sits at the end of the table" she paused then added "madre sits at his right hand side, me across, Bella usually sits across Jesse but since you are here, bella will have to take my place" _

_She paused again, took a deep breathe, then continued "I will sit next to you and the rest of my sisters will take the remaining sits"_

_She started speaking again, but I couldn't hear a thing coming out of her mouth. I guess knowing the fact that I will be looking straight at jesse during the whole dinner, made my heart flip._

"D_id you get that" Martha wanted to know " mama is calling us, it's dinner time"_

_I didn't really know what she wanted to know, but I guess whatever she wanted to know, my nodding was good enough._

_

* * *

_

_Jesse's P.O.V_

"J_esse" said mama, bringing me back from my day dream about Susannah._

"S_i mama" I answred lookind back at her. She gave me one of her looks the one she gives my sisters when they are mooning over some guy._

"H_ijo" she shook her head disappointedly "you need to stop mooning over her"_

_I was shocked, not only had mama caught me mooning, but she knew who I was mooning over. This is more embarrassing than the time with the chillies. Never mind that's one nightmare I never want to relive again._

_Once I got over the shock, I tried to defend myself. "I'm not mooning over anyone" I said. But when she gave me one of those really looks, I felt the need to defend myself more " honestly……..I am not mooning"_

_She studied me thouthfully " whatever you say hijo,. What ever you say" she paused, started setting out the table then spoke again "oh I almost forgot, Martha said Susannah disn't like the dress_

_She didn't even finish since I inturupted as if I hadn't heard her talking "She just didn't like the hoops, she thought the dress was fine. Besides we talked and sorted it"_

"S_o you just talked to her" she said, obviously not beliving my explanation "and she agreed to wear the dress"_

_I knew she thought something else had happened.I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks, so I looked down on the table as if admiring the wood work. "si" I answered her._

"_oh" she said gently " since Susannah is going to be staying with us for a while, why don't you find her a gentlemen to keep her company"_

_I winced. I couldn't help it. "I'm sure, she's fine on her own" I said._

_Mama looked at me thouthfully, shook her head then chuckled soflty. "we'll discuss this over dinner" she said " and Susannah is sitting across you, for dinner tonight"_

_I couldn't help but smile, my querida was going to be sitting just a reach away. I just hopped that I would be able to control myself._

_I was still thinking of Susannah when I felt someone grab my leg. I looked down and found my little hermana Bella._

_"Bella cual es" (bella what is it)I asked worryingly. The way she was grabbing my leg, was kind of edging me towards the stairs, as if she had something important to show me._

_She kept pulling me and I kept on asking her what was wrong. Finally she gave up, got on top of the chair and turned my head towards the stairs._

_My mouth dropped._

_Really. Because coming down the stairs was Susannah, and she was looking like an angel. She was wearing an emerald dress, it made her eyes look bigger. _

_The dress was low cut making her chest more inviting. I was lost of words. There were no words enough to describe how good she looked._

_She bit her lip "I look horrid don't I" she asked, obviously worried. I closed my mouth, then opened it to comment on her dress, but no words came out._

_She made a face " I look really bad don't I " she asked again._

_I finally managed to answer "you look hermosa querida" I stammered. I regretted my words when my sister started giggling. It took me sometime to figure out what was so funny. I guess I had forgotten that I wasn't the only one that could speak Spanish._

_I felt myself go red._

_Mama came to the rescue, to my sisters she said "( Girls leave your brother alone) muchachas dejan su hermano solo" she then turned to Susannah and said " you look very beautiful Susannah,………………Jesse will help you to your seat"_

_My sisters had stopped giggling, but when mama went to the kitchen they started again with the comments._

"J_esse my dear hermano, why don't you tell Susannah what querida means" Martha said with a smug._

_I groaned loudly.

* * *

_

_Suze's P.O.V_

_During dinner jesse's sister were still tormenting him, I almost felt sorry for him.__Conversation was lively during the De Silva dinner. I found out a lot about the family._

_But Jesse seemed uneasy, the whole time; I guess his sisters were staring to get to him.__So I decided to find out a bit more about jesse, besides he never talks about himself that often._

"S_o Jesse, do you have any interesting stories" I asked with genuine intrest. I wanted to find out some dirt about Jesse, and what better way to do so than from his mother and sisters._

"_no" Jesse said quickly. It was as if he had something to hide. _

"_tell her about the chillies" Mercedes said calmly. I looked at jesse and saw him throwing daggers at her._

"_chillies ….what about them jesse" I asked softly. I was using one of those comforting voices, the shrinks, my mom used to send me to, when the police started bringing me home._

_It wasn't really my fault. I've been brought home by the police a few times, accused of trespassing or vandalism or breaking and entering. It's all cause of stupid ghosts, but you can't really tell the shrink that or by the way, I can see and speak to the dead_

_Anyway the voice is meant to calm you down and make you feel the need to open up._

_Jesse simply looked down. "Jesse made a bet with Dylan" Mercedes started, she paused looked at Jesse, smiled sweetly, then continued " the bet was to see, if Dylan could make jesse cry._

_Dylan tried lot's of times to make jesse cry but failed. So jesse went to bed thinking he had won. During the night Dylan came and put lot's of fresh chilli powder in jesse's pants. Jesse woke up crying from the pain" Mercedes laughed "he had to show mama his manly bits" _

_When the story finished everyone was laughing so hard, except from jesse._

"_you…..cried…from…….chilli……..powder" I said laughing in between. I saw how un comfortable jesse was so I decided to change the subject._

"_how about, I answer all the questions you have about me" I said. Jesse looked at me ans smiled thankfully. I sighed... God he's so sexy and all mine._

"_okay" Antonio (jesse's dad) agreed " where do you come from"_

"_brookly" I answered. automatically, it kinda made me home sick._

"_if you come from Brooklyn" Martha started "then what are you doing in Carmel?"_

"_my father died, when I was 6" I paused remembering the memories " when I turned 15 my mother started dating Andy, he's a builder, he lives in Carmel. _

_When I turned 16 she announced she was getting married to Andy and we were moving to carmel. Andy has 3 kids, jake, 18, Bradley,16 and david 12. so we moved here to carmel, I got three new brothers. _

_Two days ago they decided to take a vacation, camping. I hate the countryside, so I said I would go stay with Father Dom. But today I got bored so, I went to the boarding houses, to see if I could meet new people. _

_That's when I saw Deigo. He didn't look like a nice man, so I followed him and from him I met Jesse" okay so I made half of it up, but they didn't need to know the whole truth. _

"_you mean you beat Deigo up" Martha asked in obvious shock. one thing i hate about Jesse's time apart from Deigo and Maria is how girls are treated as if they can't take care of themselves._

_I shrugged "it wasn't that hard, I've beat up bigger guys"_

_They all looked at me. The whole family in shock, well apart from jesse who was just shacking his head._

"_when did you start beating men up" Beatriz asked. Her eyes were so big now, it was really har to keep a straight face. But i managed._

"_back in brooklyn, people…….," I smiled at one memory. Dean, he was a jock in Brooklyn, he spanked my arse, guess what I did……………… I kneed him in the balls so hard, he spent the rest of the day cooling them with ice. that was the greatest day of my life apart from when I met Jesse of course_

" _well most guys think they are better than women. So they used to make fun of me, I don't like being made fun of., boys back in Brooklyn used to do it all the time – well, until I learned how effectively a fist connecting with their nose could shut them up." _

_They all stared at how calm I was about this, they stayed that way for about 2 minutes, it was like they were under a spell or something, luckly the spell was broken by bella who yawned tiredly. _

_Jesse moved from his chair, went to bella took her in him arms, I couldn't help but feel jealous. "time to sleep bella" he said softly, she tried to protest but he whispered something in her ear and she immediately relaxed in his arms, she even put her head on his awesomely sexy chest. NOW I WAS REALLY JEALOUS._

"_I need to turn in, I'm wrecked" I said. It was kinda a lie, besides it's not like I'm gonna say excuse me while I go suck face with your son, so I lied a bit._

_They all stared at me with eyes that were as black and liquid as ink, it kinda reminded me of the first time I spoke to Jesse._

_Jesse, obviously sensed the confusion going on, so he went "it means she's tired, that's the way they speak in Brooklyn" he sighed "you'll get used to it…I did"_

_We said our good-nights and went up stairs. I went to the guest room, to get changed, Jesse took bella to bed, I knew he was gonna take ages since he said her was gonna read he a bed-time story._

_I got changed in the bathroom, I guess you ccould say old habbits die hard. While I was still changing I heard someone knock at the door, I quickly put on the night gown Mercedes gave me, brushed my hair, checked my reflection, then went to open the door.

* * *

_

_Jesse's P.O.V_

_As I read bella, a bed- time story, I noticed how quiet she's been, so I decided to ask what was wrong._

"_are you okay bella" I asked gently, it was the only way to get her to open up_

_She nodded, then went "can I ask you something"_

_I nodded "you know you can ask me anything bella" and I meant it too, I liked being honest with bella, I knew it made her feel safe._

"_are you in love with Susannah" she asked directly. Her big eyes shinning at me, as if inhope that I will be honestwith her_

_I was shocked, but I recovered quickly "why do you ask"_

_She shrugged "I don't know really" she lets out an irritated sigh "it's just like the books you read to me, you know where there is a beautiful princess…and Susannah is pretty"_

_I nod "that means you are the prince, besides you kept looking at her, the way Martha and Mercedes look at Dylan. So do you love her"_

_I ran my fingers through my hair and kept asking myself the same question how can a 7 year old figure out I loved Susannah..in a day when it took me ages to accept it_

"_yes……….i love her" I answered truthfully_

"_then go and tell her goodnight, she will be sad if you didn't come" she said lowering her head on the pillow, she stoped me before I left her room "and switch the lights off"_

_So that's how I found myself infront of the guest room waiting for Susannah to answer her door._

_She did later after about a minute._

_Answer he door, I mean. She was absolutely breath taking, she was wearing a see through night gown, (Mercedes or Martha must have given it to her,_

_That's the kind of thing mama buys for them, when they are about to get married) the gown hung on her curves perfectly, it took some real courage for me not to just grab and make love to her._

"_Jesse" she whispered quietly, obviously surprised to see me here._

_My eyes accidentally wondered from her face, to her chest, I blushed when I saw her staring at me._

"_relax" she joked "it's nothing you haven't seen before" I smiled at the memory._

_I was starting to fell a bit hot, so I decided to say good-night and leave before I lost control. "I just came to say good- night" _

_I tried to sound calm; I kissed her forehead and whispered "good- night querida" before retreating back to my room. _

_Before I got inside my room I heard her whisper good- night._

_We both needed an early night, since we both knew tomorrow was going to be hectic._

_Because tomorrow was my birthday and my family always make a big fuss about it, even Susannah said she had a gift for me. _

_I slept happy because I knew tomorrow wasn't going to be just another day._

_I couldn't help but wonder what her gift was going to be. Whatever it was, I din't care, but knowing that she actually remembered brought a smile on my face._

_Maybe for once things were going to go my way._

_ read n review, it helps me keep going_

_xoxocandyliciousxoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: kk I know I haven't updated in months, n that's mainly coz mi mind'z been so blank. I had the idea 4 the chapter but I culdn't bring myself to type it out. I'm probabli the laziest person on earth.**

**I do not own most of these characters they belong 2 meg cabot.**

**Chapter 4**

Suze's P.O.V

I tried to sleep, I really did but I just couldn't. For starters, I still couldn't believe where I was, well maybe not where I was but what year I was in. I guess I should be used to weirdness, considering the whole speaking to the dead business.

Anyway , the more I tried to sleep the harder it became, so in the end I just gave up and started thinking of Jesse. I was still thinking of his sexy body, when I heard some movements. I quickly glanced across to my window and saw the sun was starting to come up.

So I figured it had to be jesse. He once told me that when he was still alive he used to wake up round dawn, before the sun came up. So I decided to get up too. Since I couldn't sleep I might as well keep jesse company during his morning chores.

I quickly sat up from the bed, grabbed my bag that was under the bed. I rushed to my bathroom took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, searched the bag until I found some jeans, a t-shirt, a hoody and some trainers. I put them on as fast as I could, then made my way downstairs,

When I got down I was kinda shocked – in a good way though, when I saw a shirtless Jesse.

(a/n: the fridge was made in 1896, but for this to work I would like u al to pretend it was made in the 1850's)

I found jesse standing infront of an open fridge, his face was inside the fidge for a few seconds, when he came out he had some juice from the carton. If it had been my brothers doing this, it would have been gross but with jesse it was somewhat sexy.

I watched his back muscles silently until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Good morning Jesse" I said anoouncing my presence " I doubt you mother would be pleased if she saw you doing that"

He turned round quickly but not before he banged his head at the fridge. "querida" he said, rubbing the back of his head "what are you doing awake at this hour"

I walked into the kitchen, pulled a chair and replied as casually as I could "couldn't sleep, so I decided to come and keep you company"

"why, thank you querida" he said, walking up to me "I'm about to go to the fields. Do you want to come with me"

I nodded enthusiastically. I wasn't hyped about the field thing, I was actually happy about spending sometime with him.

He kissed the top of my head, then started putting his shirt on. I followed him out of the kitchen, through the back door and came face to face with the sunrise.

Firstly we went to the barn where jese combed Diablo and all the other horses. I just sat there on a huge pile of hay and watched jesse work. He looked so sexy, just looking at him made me feel hot so I took my hoody off, maybe it was just the sun that was getting hotter by the minute.

He then moved on to some other chores, by then it was really hot, because the sun had fully come out. So jesse tok his shirt off, threw it by the gate where I was sat. I sighed and watched his muscles move.

It took a lot of power not to jump him. I decided to break the silence " so tell me about, life when you were alive" I asked, hten I realised how the question sounded so I tried again " I mean before you died….you know before Diego killed you………no…I mean before I met……….you know what I mean don't you"

Jesse chuckled lightly "yes querida, I know what you mean" he kept on working, I kept staring at his arse, I mean who wouldn't " and life before, was just like this, I would wake up, do most of the chores so padre wouldn't have to worry. Madre and my sisters would do the cooking and the house chores, sometimes I would help with the cooking if they were ever tired"

He told me about all the stuff he did beore he died, you know before he met me, you know, never mind. He talked about his sisters, parents, relatives, he told me everything. By the time he finished talking, he had done all his chores.

He came and stood infront of me, helped me off the gate and kissed me. I raised both hands to place one on each of his cheeks. I pulled his head down until our lips met. His soft lips closed over mine. His tongue began to move slowly across and over mine, as if savoring my taste . A soft moan from deep in his throat escaped as I drew away.

We both smiled and were about to embrace when bella came and announced breakfast.. "jeeeeeeeeeeesse!" bella shouted "mama said, it's time for breakfast, she said bring Susannah in"

We walked across the yard and opened the door leading to the kitchen. Everyone expet bella and Antonio were running round trying to sort everything out. When mw and jesse came in, things started to settle down a bit.

Beatrix was shouting commands to jesse' sisters. I decided to try and help " do you need help with anything" I asked, I was bout to stand up and help, when jesse cut me off

"NO" he shouted, everyone looked at him weird "madre, Susannah can not cook to save her life, she even burns water"

"that's not fair" I said pouting, even though it was true

Beatrix replied saying everything was under control and I needed to relax I was a guest after all. After about 2 minutes or so, they had finished and everyone was eating. We all wished jesse a happy birthday, they all gave him different types of presents, when it was my turn, I wished him happy birthday and gave him my present.

* * *

Jesse's P.O.V 

I had a really great birthday, they all gave me presents in turns, when it got to Susannah, I thought she wouldn't have a present considering she hadn't had time to get one, but I was wrong she did have a present.

"happy birthday jesse" she said softly and handed me an envelope with my name on it. Everyone looked to see what she had given me, so I opened it and found a piece of paper with some writing on.

"what does it say" Martha wanted to know, everyone else nodded " read it"

I looked at the paper, it said

_Dear jesse_

_You are probably shocked I gave you something. But hey, what would be a birthday without a present. This present is different, you have to earn it. So good luck you are gonna need it._

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi, Ce soir_

_solve this by tonight and you will get you present._

_Happy b-day_

_Suze_

"how am I supposed to understand this" I asked, feeling fustrared " what does it mean anyway"

Susannah smiled sweetly, but I knew there was nothing sweet about that smile

"it's French" she replied, sipping her juice "all you have to do is find out what it means and you get your present."

I started frowning "but it's French" I said. I looked to my parent for help but they simply shrugged and my sisters were enjoying this.

"oh and jesse, do you want a clue" she asked. I nodded " don't frown, you'll get wrinkles"

She then stood up and started helping with the clearing. I excused my self and ran towards Dylan's house.

Dylan has been my bestfriend since we were kids, his parents moved from france when I was two. He is an only child and the guy that my sisters show affection. They love him more than a brother well the older ones.

Dylan lives 5 minutes away from our house, they also own a ranch. When I got there I knocked the door really impatiently until Heather (dylan's mom) answered.

"jesse" she asked in a shocked manner "aren't you supposed to be getting married"

I shook my head as to say "no". "can I please speak to Dylan" I asked her. She pointed towards dylan's room. I thanked her then rushed staright into his room without knocking.

" jesse" Dylan said, looking at me weird "areb't you supposed to be getting married"

I groaned, then shook my head. I explained the whole story to him. He wasn't really sympathetic since he knew I hated maria.

"so what brings you here" he questioned "not that I am not pleased to see you"

I showed him the letter from Susannah. "can you please translate the letter for me" I handed the letter then moved to sit on his bed.

I watched the colour on his face darken into a deep shade of red. "who gave you this" he asked. I told him about Susannah.

"well, this suze person is….." he paused "asking you if you wuld like to sleep with her"

Now it was my turn to blush. I grabbed the letter not waiting for him to question me. I thanked him the ran out towards home

When I got home, everyone was sitting outside in the sunshine, since all the chores were done. As soon as I got there, I grabbed susannah's arm and announced " I know what the letter says"

She looked shocked for a minute " I don't believe you" Martha chipped in "what does it say then"

Everyone looked at me as if waiting for an answer. I got on my knees, next to Susannah and whispered "do you really want to sleep with me querida"

She fell of her chair. My sisters looked at her, with a questioning gaze, waiting for her to say if I had got it right.

She sighed " yes he got it right and no I am not going to tell you what it meant, he will if he wants to"

There were a few complaints mainly from Martha, merceded and Josephina.

Madre decided to end this "hijo" she started looking at me "we as a family are going to maria's house. Susannah dosen't want to go and I doubt you want to go see her. So you will stay and look after the house and Susannah. We leave in 10 minutes".

Everyone started moving to pack their bags. Susannah and I stayed outside.

We stayed in silence until she spoke " so how did you figure it out" she asked.

"I have a friend who used to live in france" I answered " so did you really mean it?"

She nodded. We stayed there for what seemed like ages. Madre announced they were leaving.

We talked abput different stuff until the sun went down. We then decided to go inside. Madre hadn't already cooked so I decided to cook after a shower. We went upstair into our separate rooms. I went and took a shower, I was about to get my shirt on when I heard a knock on my door.

* * *

Suze's p.o.v 

Since jesse got the letter right on time, I decided to give him his present so I went to his door and knocked. I wasn't even worried because I knew the whole family was gone for 2 days.

It took a minute for jesse to answerer the door. .He was wearing a tucked the white, button-down shirt into his loose-fitting jeans. His hair was wet, lloked like he had just been in the shower.

I felt my breath caught in my throat. God, he was beautiful. And he was all mine...to do with as I pleased - sort of. I know his old-fashioned but I hope his not one of those guys who still insist on waiting until the honeymoon, but Jesse had lightened up on the rules a little. Bit by bit, I was wearing down his self-control and it felt wonderful. Such power in my hands...and mouth...and body. Well you get the picture.

"I wanted to take a bath, but I felt so sacred on my own in there" I looked toward his bathroom, and pushed past him. I could hear his heart beating fast. I grinned. "do you mind if I used your bathroom iinsted"

Jesse stummered uninteligently, I didn't wait for him to answer, I walked towards his bathroom and started running my bath.

I started stripping, just until jesse could see. When he was about to walk over I closed the door and went into the bath,

Part of this whole bath thing was to seduce jesse but another part of me really needed a good soak in. I must have fallen asleep. I was brought back to reality by jesse's voice

"Querida...Querida..." Jesse brushed a curl from my forehead. I sighed dreamily. He must had knocked politely but got no response.

He is so cute he must have called an got no response,knowing jesse he must have thought I had fallen asleep and might drown.

"Um...oh...what happ...did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, you did."

"What are you doing here?" I asked impishly.

"Got worried. Thought you had drowned. Why don't you dry off and join me when you're done"

"Ok...oh, Jesse, wait...I forgot my robe. It's on the bed if you don't mind."

As Jesse turned to retrieve the robe, I smiled to myself. I felt positively empowered knowing the effects I had on Jesse both physically and mentally. He was one of those guys whohad wanted to wait until their wedding night to make love, but I was tired of waiting. All this restraint was very stressful. We had gone slightly further than kissing - slightly, and my patience was wearing thin. If I wanted to bathe and dress with her Jesse in the room, well, why couldn't I? besides we acted like we were married already.

This could be the cause of all my anxiety, I thought. If we had a "complete" relationship, friendship blended with the physical, I doubted my nervousness would be so prevalent.

Returning with the robe, jesse froze as i rose out of the water. His eyes were locked into mine, and he dared not look away. He took me in - in full - obviously shocked, and then locked his eyes on mine guiltily, as though nothing on earth could make them stray again. My heart pounded in my chest. I knew this was a gutsy move, but, after all, he was my boyfriend. I consciously kept my breathing even, noticing that Jesse was barely breathing at all.

Act casual I told myself

* * *

Jesse's p.o.v 

Though her eyes were glued to mine, my peripheral vision, too acute for my liking, allowed me to see how the suds clung to her body, slowly sliding down over her curves. She glistened as beads of water created rivulets flowing across her soft, warm flesh.

"Here..." was all I could manage as I unfolded and held open the pink terrycloth robe and waited for susannah to step out of the tub and into the folds of the plush garment. Time stood still for me as Susannah inched her way toward me. I was uncomfortable with the situation. my eyes were tightly closed now, and I was despirately trying to stay in control.

"Feel free to leave if you want," she said casually.

Frozen, I remained. She turned, slipping her arms into the sleeves. Finally , feeling it was safe to open my eyes again, allowed my gaze to wander. my inspection paused at the junction of her neck and shoulder. I could see no farther. The skin on her back had little freckles. I licked my lips briefly as thoughts of kissing her there passed through my mind. But then I shook my head firmly, hoping the quick motion would dispell such unwarrented ideas.

The scheming woman wasn't going to get me to do what she wanted. Not this time. Lower still, my gaze wandered, imagining the curve of her hips and the small of her back through the robe. My hands trembled as I resisted the urge to pull her into my arms - to touch her, to run my hands over her smooth, warm body...

"Thanks. What's for dinner?...Jesse ...helloooo..."

It was working. I knew she could weaken me, but never did I think it could be this easy. All it took was a peek at exactly what I was missing - the perfect starting point. My every nerve tingled knowing I was committing her body to memory. I bet she could feel my lingering stare like a thousand tiny fingers caressing her.

"Pork chops."

"What?"

"Dinner...um... cough ...we're, uh, having pork chops."

Susannah giggled; she was never a giggling type but I guess really couldn't help herself. "Oh, good."

I pulled Susannah to me, slightly embarrassed by the reaction of my body, but needing to feel the closeness of our bodies. I pressed my erection against the small of her back, saying "You don't play fair, Miss Simon."

She pressed back, melting in my arms.

"I was beginning to wonder about you, De Silva . I didn't think you'd noticed that my head was attached to a body."

"Noticed? If you only knew just how much I notice." I knew my voice was raspy and deep in her ear, sending warm shivers down her spine. I wanted to make sure she ached for me, for his touch, for his mouth on hers the way I did.

I lowered my lips to the curve of her ear and began to trace it with the tip of my tongue. Had she not been leaning against me, she would have crumbled to the floor like a house of cards. I pulled her earlobe into my mouth and gently sucked, flicking my tongue across the soft pick flesh. I was growing delightfully dizzy somehow from the sweet smell of the bubble bath and the scent that was distinctly Susannah. I grew harder at the realization that she was completely willing to give herself to me right now, and I began to seriously reconsider my decision to wait until the honeymoon. But, I knew something was going on with susannah , and I was not about to let her get her way this easily - not without some serious discussion.

* * *

Suze's p.o.v 

"Go put something decent on, querida. Dinner is getting cold." With a final nibble on her earlobe, jesse was gone, and I was left standing in the steamy bathroom all alone. I felt good. I had breached his barriers yet again.

I got dressed and went down for dinner. I sighed, jesse was being difficult but that's what made this interesting. I loved a challenge.

"Mmmmm...jesse...so tender. You never cease to amaze me." my eyelids dropped heavily as I savored every bite of my pork chop.

I knew Jesse loved watching me eat. He had never equated food with sex , but hey he hadn't met me .

"You spoil me, jesse . Drawing my bath, an incredible meal...if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

"Maybe I am." Jesse smiled and stared deeply into my eyes.

A rush of heat rushed to my cheeks, and a swarm of butterflies set up camp in my stomach.

He was still staring at me.

"What? jesse, what's wrong? DO I have food on my face or something?"

"Not at all. Can't I gaze at the woman I love because I find her fascinating?"

"jesse..."

"You, querida, are the most fascinating woman I have ever encountered. You are doing your best to drive me wild, and yet, I am accused of being the instigator."

Putting down my fork, I sighed, "Oh, jesse. It's just getting so hard..."

Glancing quickly to his lap and back to me, jesse responded, "Yes, it is, querida. Quite."

"jesse! I meant the waiting; being so close to you, but never REALLY touching you. I just don't see why you are keen on your morals and stuff. It's starting to affect our non exisitng love life."

I took a sip of water, and got up, moving behind jesse. I gripped his shoulders and gently massaged. Lowering my mouth to jesse's ear, I whispered, "I made my vows to you the day I met you." I brushed my lips over his ear and down to his neck.

"Remember? I told you I loved you and planned on spending the rest of my life with you. Well I said it when you weren't there. I didn't know if you wanted me then."

My gently kisses - between my words - became deeper and more lingering as my hands slid down his chest, and began unbuttoning his shirt. I paused as each button came undone.

Abandoning the dinner table, he rose, faced me and held me. With his arms around my waist, Jesse and we moved to the couch. I barely realized we had moved from the chair until I felt Jesse's weight on top of me. my eyes opened and a laugh escaped my lips.

"jesse , this is more like it."

"Mmmmmm." Giving himself license to indulge a bit more than he had been, jesse was weighing his next move very carefully. I knew he had made a vow to himself concerning ourr physical relationship. Waiting until the wedding night would give me time to think about the implications of "the wedding night". But breaking this vow seemed a very real possibility, especially with my willingness to forego the thinking and work on the exploring.

Jesse was working on a trail of soft kisses from my ear to my chin. He tossed the cushions from the back of the couch onto the floor, creating a bit more room for him to work. Upon reaching our destination, Jesse's lips brushed across hers. Jesse looked into my eyes. We laid there, motionless, for what seemed like hours, lost in each other's gaze.

"I'm scared to death, you know?" I blurted the words out so fast that I wasn't sure I really said them. "I mean, most guys I have been with have been a disaster"

"I could be your fisrt non disaster relationship."

"Oh, Jesse..."

I paused, and sighed deeply. Jesse waited. He didn't want to interrupt me, and cause me to lose sight of what I was trying to say. He didn't really understand where I was going with this and to be honest I had no idea where I was going with this.

He did decide to make things physically more comfortable, though, and not lead me to think he wanted to give her his virginity right there and then be fore she had a chance to talk. So, he shifted the both of us so they were face to face, on our sides, wrapped together lightly, snuggled into the warmth of the couch and each other.

i closed her eyes and rested my head in the crook of Jesse's arm. He pulled me even closer to him, stroking my hair and kissing my head – neither of us speaking, but saying volumes about their relationship.

i had never felt so complete. This was exactly where i belonged. This was the reason i was born - for Jesse: to love him and be loved by him; to share in his life and his secrets and to share mine with him; to comfort him and be comforted by him. Was this what i was trying so despirately to say, and why was it so hard? i lifted my head, and looked at his face. I ran her fingers over his brow and cheek. Then traced the shape of his lips, and brushed the hair from his forehead. I spent hours face to face with a spectacled Jesse, but only recently did I really see him - the man he really was. A single tear escaped from her eyes, one she simply could not blink back.

"Wanna give it another try?" Jesse asked, drying my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Nodding, i took a deep breath, "I love you." Jesse smiled.

"I love you, too, querida."

"Thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"For loving me...all of me - my mood swings, my crabbiness, my horrible cooking, my jealousies, my innate ability to jump to the wrong conclusions where you're concerned..."

He chuckled and kissed my neck.

With a moan I began to unbutton Jesse's shirt. i never let my eyes wander from his, but my fingers roamed across his hard chest.

"Uh-huh. I think that if we take things slowly - you know, one step at a time - we can work this little problem out together. What do you think?"

* * *

Jesse's p.o.v 

my temperature was rising again. How did she do that? I licked my lips, staring at her full, wet ones though her eyes never left his.

"I think you are a brilliant investigative reporter, and if there is something that needs to be investigated, well, I'd want you on the job."

"Good. Now, help me with this shirt, please."

I pulled the shirt off, exposing my muscular shoulders and torso. She examined my upper body with no shame. Her hands brushed over , my flesh, and I shuddered at her feather-light touch. She pushed me back to a semi-reclining position and straddled my hips. The nearness of her body to mine made my head spin. I could feel the heat from her womanhood hovering slightly above my erect penis, and she was getting hotter by the second. She raised her eyes to meet his, and a tiny smile danced across her lips.

"How does this feel?"

"G-Good."

"Good? Only good? Humph - well I guess I'll have to try a little harder."

Susannah's wet her lips with the tip of her tongue and leaned into a kiss. I devoured her mouth hungrily, as my hands slid up her back and gently pulled her body closer to his. i groaned as her fingers tickled my hardened nipples. Susannah sat back and watched my reaction as she grasped the nub between her thumb and forefinger and rhythmically squeezed. My eyes fell closed and i wiggled underneath her, both leaning into her touch and moving to avoid it almost simultaneously. She began moving her hips in a circular motion. The friction was too much for me. With my hands firmly on her hips, I held her still, pressing myself against her warmth.

"Is that any better, Jesse?"

"MMMmmmm"

"I take that as a 'yes'."

i nodded.

"Good. Shall I move on to my next area of investigation?"

Not quite sure he was prepared for what susannah was about to uncover, i nodded again. Susannah took the bottom of her sweatshirt in her hands, and in one quick motion, it became a heap on the floor. She reached behind her and unhooked the silky, black bra that was barely covering her. It too landed on the floor. Placing her hands on top of mine, she picked them up and guided me to her full, round breasts. She cupped my hands over each mound and slid her hands back down over my arms. Giving a gentle squeeze, I repeated the technique susannah had used on my own nipples. She arched her back and moaned my name, driving me nearer to the edge of control. my hands moved around her back, and i pulled her forward, capturing a rosy peek between my lips. i flicked my tongue across susannah's nipple, and began alternating kissing and sucking. Her hands plunged into my dark hair, and she pressed herself against my face, trying despirately to reach a yet unknown destination.

I began to move the both of us to my bedroom. When I finally got ther I gently, positioned myself on top of susannah and eased down onto the comforter.

We shared a smile, and susannah adjusted herself under my weight. She looped her arms around my neck and we kissed for a long while. My chest felt so good pressed against hers. Her skin was silky smooth - and very sensitive. She shivered and shuddered with every touch.

"You know, Jesse, if you can't handle my hands on your back, well, how are you going to handle this?" she said as she pushed me over onto my side.

She unbuttoned my jeans,and slowly unzipped the zipper. I had stopped breathing in anticipation of her caress. I was sure the look in my eyes was one of pure agony - painful, pleading, delicious. her hand slipped into the waistband of his boxers, I sharply sucked in my breath as her long fingers wrapped around my throbbing penis. I had dreamed of this so many times, yet, was completely unprepared for the reality of her soft touch. Slowly, deliberately, she began to stroke me, planting tiny kisses along my neck and chest. I groaned, "querida...oh, God...querida..."

* * *

Suze's p.o.v 

The thrill of his husky growl in my ear made me even more determined to pleasure him to the fullest extent. my kisses landed lower and lower on his body, until i found myself probing his naval with the tip of her tongue. my nostrils were filed with the scent that was so Jesse - clean and mildly sweet. I released my grasp on his engorged organ, and tugged on his jeans. With a little help from Jesse, i managed to pull the remaining clothes off of him. He was magnificent; all muscle and taut flesh. His skin had a slight brilliancy to it, perhaps a combination of sweat and envigoration. I just stared, drinking in every inch of him. Every inch - there were 9.

I had to force myself to find Jesse's eyes. I met his gaze and smiled. Through my giggles, I managed to say, "Perfectly super."

"querida!" Jesse blushed at my compliment, and began feeling a little underdressed.

"I think one of us needs to adjust their attire, querida."

"When you're right, you're right, de silva."

With that, I loosened the drawstring on my sweatpants, and yanked them off. I knelt beside Jesse wearing nothing but a tiny, black g-string. He reached for me, wanting to conduct some investigations of his own, but I wouldn't let him.

"Jesse, please, let me do this...for you."

"Are you sure?"

I lifted one eyebrow, and smiled a wicked little smile. Anxious to get back to work - investigation was in her blood, of course – I took Jesse's thick 9 inches in my hands and lowered my mouth to him. As my lips parted and closed around the tip, Jesse groaned loudly, and gripped the back of my head with his hand. I didn't know if he wanted me to continue or stop, but i had to do something - fast. i opted for "continue", and stroked his length as I circled the tip of his penis with my hot tongue. Just when Jesse thought he'd reached the height of sensation, I lunged forward taking him deep into my mouth. The more Jesse moaned and twisted under me, the harder and faster I worked. I brought him to the edge several times, easing him back by altering my motions. I traced the length of his throbbing erection with her tongue, gently caressing him. Together, we fell into sync, feeling the ebbs and flows of the moment: reading Jesse's body as though he were a book and Jesse anticipating to touch and allowing me to lead him.

It didn't take Jesse very long to climax, once i decided he'd had enough of my "investigating".

Exhausted, Jesse lay motionless, eyes closed, chest heaving. i stretched my body along his, pressing myself into his side. He wrapped his arms around me, we shared a long, passionate kiss.

"That wasn't so scary, was it?"

"susannah simon , that was the single most sensational event of my life, and I have a strong feeling it's only going to get better," Jesse said with a sly grin on his face.

I was about to ask him why he had put his boxer back on when Jesse silenced me with a hungry kiss, as my hand sunk below his boxers. He didn't let me get too far, though.

* * *

Jesse's p.o.v 

It was my turn to explore every inch of susannah simon - every curve, every sensitive spot on her body. Positioning myself over her, i took her arms and stretched them above her head, causing her back to arch her full breasts closer to my face. I trailed hot kisses down her neck and shoulder.

"Something needs to be done about this, querida."

i fingered the edge of the burgundy silk. my hands disappeared under the blanket, and soon pushed the lingerie up her legs and over her hips.

"Jesse...what...oh..."

The gentle way my hands brushed across her flesh as the silky garment rose higher and higher made her lose her voice. She closed her eyes reveling in my tender caresses. She lifted her bottom, then her shoulders, aiding Jesse in removing her silky covering. With my breath, I sailed the nightgown across the bedroom until it landed on a chair in the corner. She looked at me, smiling.

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to that particular addition to your wardrobe, would we?"

Realizing for the first time that she was completely naked, and stretched out underneath my own yearning body practically sent me into a tailspin. I was instantly and acutely aware of her every move - from the minor adjustments she made in position to the erratic beating of her heart.

I felt her desire between her legs. She wanted me inside of her. She wanted to feel the pressure of my entry, and the euphoria of our bodies becoming one as she molded around him. She slid her hand between us , but I stopped her.

"My turn, querida.''

"Please, Jesse. Now."

Burning with passion from within, I stared into my soon to be lover's eyes and slowly shook my head.

"Do you have somewhere to go? I'm in no hurry."

I was going to torture her.

I was going to drive her insane with super-slow methods of love-making.

i mapped a trail of kisses down her neck, shoulders and arms. Tenderly rubbing her stomach with my palm, i brought my hand up to her breast, cupping it gently. Lowering my mouth to her tight, hard nipple, my tongue darted out from my lips and stroked the taut peak. Susannah squirmed, innocently sliding her wetness along my throbbing penis. we both gasped, and paused, peering into each other's eyes only to fall into a slow rhythm. Lifting me off of her, my trail of kisses sank lower and lower down her silky skin. Her scent filled my nostrils. I had to have her, taste her. Instinctively, her legs parted as I slid down between them. I could feel her unsteady breaths as I planted wet nibbles on the inside of her legs. my head was spinning. I had never felt so completely overwhelmed with emotion: love, desire, lust, fear, comfort, awe.

I knew how she felt, like she would explode at the very second she felt my mouth on her. It took most of my strength, and will, to keep her from writhing out from under me. As much as she yearned for my touch, susannah's heightened sensitivity caused her body to ache with her desire for me.

* * *

Suze's p.o.v 

i was torn between seeking and preventing my climax, but Jesse never lost sight of his goal. Jesse knew I was teetering on the edge of passion. Jesse pulled back slightly, easing me away from that edge only to drive me right over it with his tongue and lips. As my muscles contracted and her body shook, he lifted himself up to meet my eyes with his, covering me completely with his steel-like body.

With my wetness still on his lips, Jesse engaged us in a penetrating kiss. my body arched up to his, and he gently pressed the tip of his erection into me - opening me to his entry. Gasping, clutching his strong shoulders, i pushed up toward him, and Jesse obligied me by driving his full length into me.

we cried out together, slowly finding the rhythm that would eventually project the lovers into the height of orgasm. Jesse looked into my face, my eyes closed and my mouth slightly opened. I knew what he wanted me to look at him - he needed to visually connect with me for affirmation of his feelings.

"Open your eyes, querida, please."

I granted his request, searching for Jesse's inner-most desires in his deep, brown eyes as our bodies rocked together.

"Jesse...mmmm..."

"Are you ok? I mean...I didn't..."

Jesse struggled to get his point across. "So tight...," he moaned into my mouth as our bruised lips met for yet another taste of each other.

i broke the kiss, my hands stroking the hot flesh of Jesse's back.

"I was made for you, Jesse ...you feel wonderful. Don't stop," I responded, laughing and pulling his mouth to mine.

i had almost forgotten this was also jesse's first time. He was so skilled, so perceptive to her needs.

I nodded and began moving my hips in a tiny circular motion. I knew he wouldn't last much longer this way. I leaned forward, kissing his chest and neck, and whispering every detail of what I was feeling in his ear - promising to slow down so we would reach our climax together.

* * *

_hey raz can u answer ur e-mails plz. mi mom banned me off msn 4 a while_

_xoxocandyliciousxoxo_

_read n review. Ask questions if needed._


End file.
